


KINK

by DarkeAngelus



Category: New Mutants, X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, Original Artwork, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeAngelus/pseuds/DarkeAngelus
Summary: Set immediately after the events of Shatterstar #5, Rictor realizes that moving back in with Shatterstar at Manor Crossing has exposed an unexpected vulnerability.





	KINK

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

[ ](https://imggmi.com)

Rictor had a kink. 

He didn't realize he was a man even capable of having a kink, but he had one and, _oh holy hell_ , it was _bad_. It eclipsed every thought he had every single time he laid eyes on it; leaving him breathless with his heart pounding and his cock as hard as a fucking rock. 

There was no rhyme or reason to his feeling this way. It certainly wasn’t because of the _act_. He grew up around that particular chore and sure as _hell_ didn't feel anything except resentment the rare times his turn to do it came around. He hated every goddamned second, truth be told. By all rights, that degree of loathing should have translated over. 

But this... _THIS._  

Currently, he stood immobile in the breezeway between the kitchen and living room. There was a sandwich in his hand, but it was long forgotten as all his focus was riveted to this unintentional porno taking place in front of his bulging eyes. It sure beat the bareback movies he privately downloaded from The Pirate Bay and that shit was pretty damn explicit. He knew that it was also heavily staged and a part of him was always aware of that fact (even if it did come through in a pinch). 

His throat was so tight that he could barely swallow as he watched the smooth play of muscles contract and relax as a certain redhead moved about the room, oblivious to being watched with such desperate intensity. 

Over the course of Ric’s admittedly short life, there were few people who had caught his eye over the years. At the height of his raging hormones, it had been Boomer and Rahne who managed to pique his interest. As his sexuality began to narrow in focus, just like the control over his power, he realized that there was nobody who made him sport wood the way a certain Mojoverse warrior could. 

Meeting Shatterstar in X-Force had changed his whole life and made him redefine his view on his own sexuality. It was only around Star that he could admit he was gay. It was only with Star that he completely surrendered his body to do acts he wouldn’t have dreamt of _ever_ doing with another man. Sucking cock, teabagging, anal sex, 69, mutual masturbation, rimming, frotting, even performing the good ol’ rusty trombone. What made Star so damned unique was that he was as eager to do all of that just as he was happy to be on the receiving end. Ric had learned the hard way during his forays into the single life that truly versatile partners were as rare as, well, redheaded time-displaced Mojoworld gladiators. 

Or, maybe even unicorns. 

During his time in X-Factor, Rictor had been forced to reevaluate what really turned his crank. While he dallied with Rahne for the sake of appearances, fair-haired men always caught his wandering eye. When he spotted a redhead, his dick gave a responsive twitch. If that hair color was on the head a tall, muscular hunk of meat, he had two options: Sit for a spell with a pillow in his lap or find a place to jerk off ASAP. It was ridiculous how often he had resorted to the latter option. Maybe that was why he had paired up with Guido Carosella on so many assignments. There was nothing attractive about Strong Guy at _all._ He was like kryptonite to Ric's dick. 

So, when Shatterstar had finally returned from his self-imposed exile back into Julio's life . . . _well._ That was the end of Ric’s time hiding in the closet. He couldn't have managed playing it straight even if he’d tried. And why the hell would he? He loved Star. Always had. He might as well have been a teenager again for all the enthusiasm he poured into their resurgent sex life. As crazy as Star's antics sometimes made him, there was no one else he had ever met who was capable of making him come so hard that he saw literal stars instead of metaphorical ones.  

Sometimes he wondered why they were so fiercely sexual whenever they were together. He credited it to being associated with the X-Men and the uncertainty that came with that alliance. As teenagers, they had broken up because of X-Corporation and almost died. They had been forced apart by Mephisto and almost died. By mutual consent they had gone on a break and Star had almost died. Small wonder, then, that whenever they were together, they just wanted to fuck their mutual brains out before the next crisis hit.  

Presently, they were back to living together in Star’s apartment building in Queens. The Mojoworlder was busy with renovations from damage caused by The Death Sponsors and Rictor had his own life running his nightclub/underground mutant railroad. By unanimous consent, they became a couple again ever since Star returned victorious from Horus IV, the Grandmaster’s planet. They should have been getting tired of the recent boredom of domesticity, but... they just weren't. Ric was just as pleased to see the gorgeous warrior every morning before he left for work as he was to see him when he came back late in the night. And, although they occasionally squabbled, they never went to bed angry. Ric credited it to the thrill of make-up sex although they were never lacking for reason or opportunity. 

They'd enjoyed a rousing bout of sex this morning, matter of fact. It didn't seem to matter. Right this instant, as he stood open-mouthed and tenting the front of his shorts, Ric felt like he hadn't emptied his balls in weeks. And it was over such a simple, stupid thing! 

He was watching Shatterstar vacuum.  

Moving around the furniture with a Dyson, Star was dressed in a pair of sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips. That was it. He was barefoot and shirtless and Ric was pretty sure he was free-balling it, too. The fucker. 

For such a huge man, the Mojoworlder was light on his feet, negotiating his way around objects with the ease of a dancer. His movements weren't effeminate. Star could never be accused of ever acting as anything less than macho, but there was a grace and fluidity to his body language that came from a lifetime of martial arts and swordplay. They were deliberate, one action effortlessly blending into the next. When Star suddenly picked up one end of the sofa and hefted it to vacuum underneath, Ric had to reach down his shorts and clamp down on his dick before he shot off like a pubescent teenager. 

Star lowered the sofa and moved down the corridor. The expression on his face was serene, probably thinking about some sitcom he'd seen on TV or maybe contemplating String Theory. It was difficult knowing how his mind ticked even on the best of days.  

He bent down to pick up something from the carpet and Ric's breath caught in his throat as the loose elastic to Star's pants slid lower down his hips, showing the barest hint of the crack of his ass. 

"Oh, the hell with this," Rictor mumbled, setting his sandwich down the closest available surface. He was still hungry, but not for any fucking peanut butter and banana sandwich. He walked over and yanked the plug out of the outlet. 

The vacuum shut off and Star clicked the power button in confusion and was in the process of looking around at the cord when Rictor jumped on him like a monkey climbing a tree. 

"Julio!" Star barked in surprise, laughing as the smaller man forced him to the floor. 

"What did I tell you?" Ric shouted at him, yanking down the waistband to Star's sweatpants with impatient hands. Yep, his suspicions were confirmed. Star wasn't wearing any underwear. "What did I fucking tell you about wearing these damned things when I was in the house?" 

There was a teasing glint to Star's silver-blue eyes when he said, "Perhaps I forgot this was Sunday?" It was only the _one day_ of the _entire fucking week_ when Rictor wasn’t at The Shakedown. 

"Yeah, right. I'm calling bullshit on that, amigo, and now you're gonna have to be punished." Without subtlety, he grabbed that soft cock and dropped his head to Star's lap, slipping the head between his lips. He began to stroke the shaft with an impatient hand as he started sucking. 

"Za’s vid!" The Mojoworlder shouted, grabbing handfuls of Ric's fauxhawk. He bucked his hips into that moist heat, becoming quickly erect to the point that it made Ric gag. He gamely tried to keep up the pace, but when Star was hard he was too big to deep-throat. Ric relented to teasing just the head until Star wrapped one large hand behind his head and suddenly forced him back down. "You wanted it so bad, you fekting take it!" 

Choking around that length of meat, Ric gamely tried to up his game at giving head. Star felt the rings of his partner’s throat contact and slide along his pulsing cock as Ric desperately tried to swallow. After a few tortuous seconds, Star let him go and Ric pulled away, gasping for air and with frothy spit running out of the corners of his mouth. 

“You bastard!” Ric said, coughing. 

“This is what _you_ wanted,” Star said, poking him in the chest. “Attention. Affection. You wanted us to fight more. You _love_ this.” 

It wasn’t a question. Ric studied his face, noting the lines of scars that hadn’t completely faded despite the weeks since he'd managed to haul Star free of the void between teleports. The Mojoworlder had almost died. _Would_ have died. Rictor had sensed him; cementing the certainty that their relationship was more than hormones or convenience. Beyond blood or bone. Their powers resonated with their very souls. 

“Shut up,” was all that Ric could think to say in the moment. He crushed his mouth against his lover. Their tongues fenced together and Star caught a distinct trace of his pre-cum in Julio's spit and it awakened the urge to reciprocate. 

"My turn," he said and quickly flipped Ric over onto his back. Pulling the shorts and briefs down with a hard yank, Ric's cock flipped free of the cloth restraint and Star's mouth captured it, easily sliding all the way down until his nose was pressed against the trimmed hairs of Ric's crotch. 

"Ah, fuck!" Rictor cried. Star had absolutely no trouble with deep-throating him and could hold his breath for minutes. Firmly nestled well-past his back palate, he rolled the Mexican's erection around in his mouth as his tongue fluttered along it in a teasing caress. Ric just about lost his goddamned mind when the warrior started humming, reminding the other mutant that he wasn't the only one whose powers could cause minute vibrations. "Jesus Christ, Star!" 

Before he shot off, Star read the telltale signs and backed off, squeezed the root of the shaft with a pressure just short of pain. As it was, Rictor hissed at the sensation. He was so close to busting a nut that his balls ached. "You and those damned pants. Every fucking time...." He kissed Star eagerly and got up on unsteady legs. "Kitchen. Now." 

"We're not fucking on the table. We eat on that," Star objected. 

The Mexican rolled his eyes. "All the warriors in the world and I get the clean freak."  

"How many warriors could you possibly know?" 

"I've got the only one that matters." Ric grabbed Star's erection like a joystick, tugging him down the hallway with it until they were in their bedroom. He pushed the taller man down on the bed and straddled his hips in a way that brought their hard cocks together. Star circled them with one hand, grinding into that tight grip while Ric leaned over and grabbed the bottle of gun oil off his nightstand. He squirted some onto their dicks and the harsh friction became a nice, smooth ride. 

He added one of his own hands, activating his power and sending vibrations through both of their cocks. Star slammed his head back against the bed with a strangled groan at the exquisite sensations. "I'm never going to get my housework done," he moaned. 

"Oh, screw the vacuuming. You've got all damned day!" Ric said, thrusting into the slick warmth of their joined hands. He was so close to coming that nothing could stop him now. With a snap of his hips he lost control, releasing a shout as his cum squirted from his cock and coated their hands. One volley painted a distinct line along Star's stomach. Ric bent over to lick it up and kissed him, purposely smearing that slick spend across Star’s mouth with his tongue. 

"Christ, you're so fucking sexy," Ric marveled, staring down at him. His fingers rubbed against those slippery lips and he took another kiss like he was starving. 

Star was still fiercely hard. He pulled his partner forward until Ric's ass was poised over his cock. Ric wiped his slick hand over his hole and shoved in a few greasy fingers as quick preparation. Star gripped his dripping member to guide it in. With an easy glide, Ric slowly slid down on that impressive length of meat until he was firmly planted in Star's lap.  

They stayed like that for a moment, arms entwined and lips working for purchase, before Star grabbed the cheeks of his lover's ass and picked him slowly up, up, up, until Ric was sitting on the precipice of that thick rod. Without warning, Star let him drop, making them both cry out. 

"That beats any ride at Disney," Ric moaned, wiggling against him. It was one of the many amazing things being in a relationship with a guy with super strength had to offer. "Do it again!" 

Grinning wickedly, Star was eager to repeat the process. Ric surrendered to that unyielding strength and felt almost weightless as his body bounced up and down on that hard cock. “Ohhh myyyy goooooood,” he moaned. His head lolled as waves of pleasure rolled up and down his spine. His dick was climbing again as Star’s cock grazed his p-spot, hitting his prostate over and over and pulling shameless grunts and mewling sounds out of him. 

He grabbed his dick with a hiss, his fingers tightening over the over-stimulated member and jerking it in time to Star’s frenzied thrusts. It was like sitting on a jack-hammer and he finally released a barking cry as he came again, his cum splattering across Star’s stomach. At his climax, the muscles of his ass contracted around the lard length inside, and Star arched his back and climaxed with a loud shout. Ric’s entire body jerked as volleys of thick cum filled his tender chute. Star had firm hold of his hips and held him down, remaining deeply seated inside of him until he was drained. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ric groaned, running a finger through the spend on the warrior’s taut stomach. He brought it to his mouth, savoring the tart flavor, and then leaned over and kissed him. “That was fantastic.” 

Star, flushed and disheveled, offered him a crooked grin. “We’re not done yet.” 

“Huh? What d’you mean?” It occurred to him that the redhead was still hard inside him. “Dude-” 

“You interrupted my vacuuming.” Star held their hips together as he maneuvered Ric onto his hands and knees. When he pulled his cock free, a torrent of hot cum ran down Ric’s sac and tickled the insides of his trembling thighs. Star snapped forward and sank his length into that slick channel with little effort, making a squelching noise. He pulled out to the tip and slid it back in. Then, he deliberately ground his crotch against that quivering ass as he leaned over to pant in Rictor’s ear, “What did you say about punishment?” 

“Oh, holy fuck!” Ric cried, dropping his arms and laying his face against the bed. “I ain’t sorry. You and those fucking pants can go straight to hell!”

“Been there. Done that,” Star grunted, grabbing Ric’s thighs with his large hands and thrusting into him. 

“When we’re done, I’m gonna take a pair of scissors to those damned things!” 

Star abruptly pulled out and Ric was left open and exposed for a few seconds, wondering what was happening before something was thrown at his head. He realized that it was Star’s sweatpants and released a moan not caused by Star sliding back into his froth-covered hole. 

“You can make a pillow out of them,” Star said shortly, fucking him with abandon. 

And Rictor did. He gathered up the grey fabric with spasming hands and nosed around for the crotch, biting into it when Star rammed into him deep. Oh yeah, he had this fucking kink _bad_. His poor, aching cock -trapped between the bedspread and the weight of their pistoning bodies- was trying to reach some sort of half-hard arousal. Cradling the material, he bit and chewed and gasped around a mouthful until it was damp with spit and sweat. And when Star finally came again, Ric screamed his pleasure into it, his body twitching uncontrollably as he managed a third, feeble climax that felt like his spine was unraveling from his ass to the back of his head like a zipper. 

Satisfied, Star left him to return to his housekeeping. Rictor drifted off and jerked awake sometime later to the sound of that fucking vacuum. 

He was lying face-down, sprawled across the bed in a mess of twisted blankets. When he reached back, his fingers came away slick with spent come. _That was one for the record books_ , he thought lazily, unwilling to move. He imagined that he looked quite a sight; lying across the bed in an exhausted heap; legs spread wide and his gaping asshole still leaking cum. The sheets beneath his stomach were wet and sticky. For the first time in recent memory, he felt well and truly fucked.  

 _I could definitely get used to this_ , he thought, pulling one of his pillows closer and burrowing his head into it. He was close to drowsing off again when he heard Star’s deep voice from the doorway; “Za’s vid! I now have to do a load of laundry. Are you getting up or going back to go to sleep?” 

“Lemme think on that for a minute,” Ric drawled, making no effort to cover himself up. 

“Suit yourself.” He heard Star come into the room and managed to somehow ignore him until the Dyson turned on with a roar. He shot his head up to see the Mojoworder vacuuming the bedroom. 

And he was back to wearing another loose pair of sweatpants and nothing else. 

Ric’s raw dick managed a weak twitch at the sight and he groaned. “You son of a bitch!” 

And damned if Shatterstar didn’t flash him a rare, cocky grin.

 

The end.

___________________________________

Hey!

While you're here, if you've enjoyed this story and would like to see more like it, please feel free to buy me a coffee so I can stay up later and write some new material for you. No pressure and thanks in advance. Cheers! <https://ko-fi.com/darkeangelus>


End file.
